The New Team 7 member
by XxCrystalHeartxX
Summary: There is a New member to the strong team 7. But ever since she has got there more dramatic things have been happening. And right when things heat up w Sasukekun and Sakura Sasuke ruins it! Read to find out more! PLZ REVIEW this is my first fanfic!
1. The Big Surprise

**CHAPTER 1**: The big surprise

_While the ninja were returning from defeating the Akatsuki, Kakashi sensei said he had a big surprise for the ninja... Everyone was just trying to pry Kakashi of the surprise but little did they know, it was going to be a surprise that they will never forget, or get rid of!_

"Awww, come on Kakashi sensei, why won't you tell us the surprise?" begged Naruto.

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise Naruto, and besides we are almost to the village. Sakura, Sasuke, when we get to the village, I will have to take care of some things, so I am leaving you in charge of everything."

"WHAT?! Why are they in charge? I can handle everything."

"Naruto you are such and idiot" said Sasuke as he sent chakra down to his feet causing him to jolt past Naruto with incredible speed.

:** Two hours later: Back in the Leaf Village…**

_Back in Konohagur, Kakashi was taking care of some business while the ninja spent some time catching up…sorta. _

"It feels so good to be back in the village!" Beamed Sakura as she inhaled the fresh air of the Leaf Village.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, _wanna_ go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked as he blushed.

"Only in your dreams Naruto", Sakura replied as she walked over by Sasuke,

"So Sasuke-Kun, What are you going to do now that you are back in the village?"

"Getting away from you and Naruto, that is what I plan on doing."

Sakura let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Hey, over here" Kakashi yelled from a near by ramen stand.

"Looks like you three get your surprise early." Kakashi said as the ninja approached, "This is the new assistant sensei, he said as he pointed to the young women beside him "Shisori Suki, and she prefers to be called Lady Suki."

"Why 'lady' Suki? She doesn't look much older than I am!" Sakura said with a jealous tone.

"Well I am the Leaf Villages youngest sanin." Lady Suki spoke for the first time "And in fact, I am 22."

Naruto's mouth dropped. "The Leaf Villages youngest Sanin is going to be our assistant sensei?!"

"Well this should be interesting. How long have you been apart of the Legendary Sanin?" Sasuke remarked with a slight smirk.

"Since I was 15." Lady Suki smiled at her accomplishment.

Kakashi sensei rose from his chair at the ramen shop.

"Well, I have to go alert the hokage that Lady Suki has arrived." Lady Suki and Kakashi sensei arose leaving the chattering ninja behind.

"I don't trust that Suki woman." Sakura said acting as if she was of importance.

"I can't wait to start training!" Naruto sounded excited.

Sakura said ignoring Naruto's remark "Hey, guys, I am going to go to my motel room." Sakura began to walk off.

"Well I guess I should go also." Sasuke trailed off behind Sakura.

"Wait for me!!" Naruto called

**: Later that night at a ramen shop (around supper time):**

"The hokage told me to tell you three that in two days we have another mission, apparently Itachi escaped." Kakashi said sighing

"What?! How did he escape I don't understand. I-I" Sasuke was complete confused along with the rest of team 7.

"Well at least we now have Lady Suki to help us." Smiled Kakashi

"Well as assistant sensei I have high expiations. Kakashi is leaving for training the academy he will be back in two days, just in time for the mission. So I will be training you three." Lady Suki said with a slight grin.

"You will be training us? Well this should be an easy two days!" Bragged Sakura.

"You think? I hope it will be easy for you all, I mean because this is stuff I learned when I was an academy student." Lady Suki bragged back.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I am starving!" Naruto grabbed his frog coin pouch, but only to see an IOU note. At first Naruto thought it was Jiraiya, it turned at to be the gambling fool of a fifth hokage, Tsunade!

"Auh, Sakura, I am broke so can I borrow some money for ramen?" Naruto said prepared for Sakura to blow a fuse at any giving moment.

But instead she just sighed and replied

"Sure Naruto."


	2. And the Training begins!

**CHAPTER 2: **And the training begins!

**: Around 4 a.m. at the motel room **

"Get up ninja! You can't sleep the whole day away!" Shouted the sweet sounding Lady Suki.

"Get up?! Are you crazy? It is four in the morning!" Yelled the loud-mouthed-number one-hyper active-knuckle head-ninja.

"It is time to train already?" Groaned Sakura as she rolled out of bed.

Naruto slyly walked over to Sasuke whom looked to be sleeping. Naruto grabbed Sasuke bag that he carried when they traveled. Suddenly, just as Naruto touched the bag, a kunai pinned the bag to the wall. Sasuke sat up.

"I am awake you know. And another thing, don't ever touch my stuff again baka!"

**: Training**

"Ok ninja, today we will be working on taijutsu. I will only do this once so pay close attention." Lady Suki focused her chakra and dashed past the three ninja, who were clueless and didn't even notice that they were each missing a belonging.

Lady Suki appeared behind Sasuke. "Ok, do you all notice anything different?" Lady Suki said with a grin.

"Huh? Are we missing something? What do you mean?" the ninja were puzzled until Lady Suki held up three kunai pouches.

"Well, now you are left to use only your chakra and your minds, be creative! Oh, and the catch is, you have until sundown to get your ninja gear back."

"Well let's get started then!" Sakura said as she reached for the spot where her kunai pouch hung. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Sighed Sakura

Sasuke sped around one side of Lady Suki, Sakura jolted around the other side, but stopped as Lady Suki stopped Sasuke with two fingers.

"You need to work on your taijustsu!" Lady Suki sped off

"Sasuke I have her on the right side you get her on the left, Naruto shadow clone jutsus in the front." Sakura yelled. Sasuke ran for the front. He signaled some hand signs and yelled, "Grand Fireball jutusu!" _maybe that will slow her down a bit, thought Sasuke. _While Sakura ran to the side with the pouches. _I knew Sasuke would get the plan! Sakura thought silently._ Lady Suki didn't realize the distraction was right in front of her. Sakura grabbed two of the kunai pouches, the third fell to the ground.

"Naruto, catch!" Sakura yelled as she tossed the two pouches in the air. One of Naruto's clones grabbed them and Sakura grabbed the third pouch successfully. "_Impossible! With-such speed, I don't understand!" Suki thought silently. _Suddenly Sakura disappeared into thin are. _Replacement justsu, thought Suki. _The kunai pouches all disappeared. Then suddenly the real Sakura charged Suki, while Sasuke swiped the pouches. That assignment was over with, after maybe about two hours.

"Great job, now the next assignment has to do with taijutsu also. You must be the quickest even when throwing a kunai or a ninja star." Suki said as she grabbed a timer out of her bag she kept slung on her back. "Sakura-Chan is up first. You have ten seconds to throw you kunai and ninja stars in a design on that oak tree." Suki pointed to a large oak.

"Okay, let's do this." Was Sakura's short reply.

"Ready, Set, begin!" yelled Suki as Sakura throw her kunai and ninja stars in a floral pattern.

"Finished!" Sakura replied breathlessly.

"Your time is 8 minutes and 2 seconds." Suki said nonchalantly, almost as if saying she could do better.

"Hmp…" Sakura walked over beside Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Suki called.

"Yea, Yea, I know can we just get this over with."

_Sasuke can be so cocky! Thought Sakura's inner self. _

Sasuke's image was the Uchia clan symbol…

"6 minutes and 4 seconds! Impressive!" Suki called.

"Yea it is such a work of failure." Sasuke mumbled.

_Sakura couldn't help but to feel sorry for Sasuke. _"Sasuke-Kun are you ok?" Sakura said as she noticed that he was staring blankly at the Uchia symbol

"I don't know" Sasuke replied. Sakura leaned over and hugged his neck. "I know it is hard to know that your whole family is dead."Sakura sadly said.

_Why does she care so much about me? Sasuke questioned his self. _  
"Sakura _wanna_ catch a movie after training?" Sasuke was surprised that he asked Sakura out on a date.

Sakura blushed "sure" She said as she noticed that Naruto finished his task.

"10 minutes, sharp!" Called lady Suki. "You all need to work until it only takes you three minutes. So get busy practicing."

The ninja slowly walked away after a long day of training and lots of drama.

_Sakura was in the bathroom preparing herself for a date with Sasuke. "I can't wait!" Sakura was thrilled. But Sasuke was worried for some deranged reason…_


	3. The Worst Date ever!

**Chapter 3: **The worst date ever!

"Sasuke, I am ready to leave when you are." Sakura was so happy to be finally going on a date with Sasuke.

"Alright let's leave." Sasuke said as he stared at Sakura._ Wow, she is beautiful! _"Sakura, you look-Sasuke paused, you look amazing."

Sakura blushed as they walked together she said, "Thanks for the complement. You look very handsome yourself"

Sasuke felt bad because Sakura dressed up and Sasuke just changed into a clean pair of his ninja uniform.

"Sasuke why did you ask me out on a date, I mean, I thought you hated me…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Because, you care so much about me, I have been so immature over the years, and it is almost like I care…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as they approached a burning building, it was the movie theater! "Sakura, run back to get the others!" Sasuke shouted

Sakura just stood there.

"Sakura! Move, run, go get the others!" Sasuke now was yelling so loud that some people stopped to listen.

"Mother…." Sakura eyes flooded with tears as she stared at the dead body that beside the rest.

"Sakura, I am so sorry." Sasuke held Sakura as she cried. Sasuke pulled away quickly after a few minutes.

"Sakura, I would hate to sound cold and mean but go get Lady Suki and Naruto, Sakura I am counting on you, the sake of the village is! I know that Itatchi is here. I can feel it!" Sasuke kissed Sakura forehead lightly, "Sakura, please go now, for me and the village."

"Okay" Sakura grabbed her kunai and pumped chakra to her feet as she charged off.

**: At the motel room with Naruto & Suki**

Sakura burst through the door, "Naruto, Suki, Please! Itatchi is killing the village, he killed my mother! Come now!" Sakura basically screamed as she held the tears back.

"What? Sakura where is Sasuke?" questioned Naruto

"Naruto lets go, now!!" Lady Suki yelled

The three of them pumped chakra to their feet and ran as fast as they could.

_sorry this chapter is short! I just felt like cutting it a little short___

**Chapter 4: **Danger in the Leaf Village

_Sasuke ran around looking for Itatchi. "This is over little brother!" yelled Itatchi form behind Sasuke. "Itatchi!" Sasuke was full of rage juts at the sight of his brother._

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked frantically

"Their he is! Right beside… Itatchi!" Sakura was in raged also, she pumped chakra to her feet, as she grabbed a kunai and charged Itatchi. Itatchi grabbed her by the throat just as she approached. Sakura gagged.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called "Let her go Itatchi, now."

Itatchi clenched her neck harder,

"This girl seems precious to you little brother. I think I shall kill her." Itatchi grabbed a kunai and pressed it against Sakura's throat; she could feel blood trickling down her neck. But it wasn't her blood it was Itatchi's! Sasuke had sliced Itatchi's hand with his kunai. Sakura fell to the ground. Itatchi backed away. Sakura acted quickly she stabbed Itatchi in the back with a kunai, of course that wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down.

"Sasuke, hurry up and finish him off!" Sakura said. You could tell she was weak by the sound in her voice. Sasuke stood there. Frozen.

"Sasuke, move now!" Sakura yelled frantically.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten what you are living for?" Kakashi Sensei was now behind Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke questioned. Sasuke arose to his feet, signed a few hand signals, and yelled, "No, I haven't forgotten…Chidori!" Sasuke charged Itatchi with a fist of blue lighting. His fist impacted Itatchi's chest. Itatchi fell down. Dead. But at the same time a kunai cut Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke was hurt badly but he still found the strength to cry. Sasuke sat there crying over his brother's cold, dead, body. Sakura walked over to Sasuke as she cried remembering her mother's death. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke as she cried wondering if he would be ok. Kakashi walked over to them,

"Come on lets get you back to the motel room."


	4. Danger in the Leaf Village

**Chapter 4: **Danger in the Leaf Village

_Sasuke ran around looking for Itatchi. "This is over little brother!" yelled Itatchi form behind Sasuke. "Itatchi!" Sasuke was full of rage juts at the sight of his brother._

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked frantically

"Their he is! Right beside… Itatchi!" Sakura was in raged also, she pumped chakra to her feet, as she grabbed a kunai and charged Itatchi. Itatchi grabbed her by the throat just as she approached. Sakura gagged.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called "Let her go Itatchi, now."

Itatchi clenched her neck harder,

"This girl seems precious to you little brother. I think I shall kill her." Itatchi grabbed a kunai and pressed it against Sakura's throat; she could feel blood trickling down her neck. But it wasn't her blood it was Itatchi's! Sasuke had sliced Itatchi's hand with his kunai. Sakura fell to the ground. Itatchi backed away. Sakura acted quickly she stabbed Itatchi in the back with a kunai, of course that wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down.

"Sasuke, hurry up and finish him off!" Sakura said. You could tell she was weak by the sound in her voice. Sasuke stood there. Frozen.

"Sasuke, move now!" Sakura yelled frantically.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten what you are living for?" Kakashi Sensei was now behind Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke questioned. Sasuke arose to his feet, signed a few hand signals, and yelled, "No, I haven't forgotten…Chidori!" Sasuke charged Itatchi with a fist of blue lighting. His fist impacted Itatchi's chest. Itatchi fell down. Dead. But at the same time a kunai cut Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke was hurt badly but he still found the strength to cry. Sasuke sat there crying over his brother's cold, dead, body. Sakura walked over to Sasuke as she cried remembering her mother's death. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke as she cried wondering if he would be ok. Kakashi walked over to them,

"Come on lets get you back to the motel room."


	5. Recovering from Tragedy and Open Wounds

**Chapter 5: **Recovering from tragedy and open wounds

**: Hospital **

"How is he doing?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Fine dear, He had awoken last night. Come on you can visit him."

Sakura walked in a sat beside him. He was sleeping still so she didn't want to wake him. She sat the basket of baked goods on the table and walked to the door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke coughed

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked back over by him "How are you doing?"

"Sakura, is-is Itachi….Sasuke looked down…Is he dead?" Sasuke was now crying a little.

_Sigh _"yes." Sakura solemnly whispered.

Sasuke was crying harder now. Sakura couldn't bare watch him cry. Sakura's eyes flooded with tears. "Oh Sasuke." She hugged him as he cried on her shoulder. It was over. The Akatsuki were gone, dead. But Sakura was forgetting something. Oh yea! Sakura reached in her bag. She pulled out an object wrapped in white bloody cloth.

"Sasuke I took the kunai that your brother stabbed you with last." Sakura helped Sasuke unwrap it. "I learned how to put a curse on a weapon to where the weapon is loyal to its owner, (the ones blood that last touched the blade). I also made some jutsus for it."

"Sakura, I am getting out of the hospital today." Sasuke said quietly as he took the kunai from Sakura's hand.

"That is great Sasuke." Sakura said. "We were all planning to take you to Itatchi's burial site."

_Cough_ "Sakura I have something for you." Sasuke pulled out a blood stained locket. "I found this around your mother's neck. I thought she might have wanted you to have it, Sakura."

"Sasuke, it is…Thank you!" Sakura hugged Sasuke again.

The door started to open. It was the nurse. "Uciha-Sasuke? You have been giving permission to leave the hospital." Sakura helped Sasuke out of the bed, and they walked back to the hotel together.

**Kakashi and Suki:**

"So, Kakashi when is Sasuke supposed to be getting out of the hospital?" Lady Suki wondered.

"Today hopefully." Kaskashi said as he looked over in the direction of the hospital he could see two people walking.

"Wow the Konohaguru Village is different form my home village." Suki said aloud.

"Home village? But you are registered as a ninja form Konohaguru Village." Kakashi replied.

"Yea, I know, I just used to live in a small village when I was younger. It was located in the cloud region. The village was destroyed when I was really young. That is when I witnessed Orochimaru kill my family and friends. I, my grandmother, and an old friend of mine are the only survivors."

"That must have been a big devastation for you." Kaskashi said as he noticed she was about to cry.

"Yea, it was." Lady Suki was now crying.

Kakashi stopped walking and gave Suki a hug. "Shisorisuki, everything is going to be fine." Kakashi assured her.

Just as they were hugging, Sakura and Sasuke approached. Kakashi and Lady Suki didn't notice their presence. Finally Sakura said, "Ummm... Kakashi Sensei?"

"Oh Sakura, I see you have helped Sasuke from the hospital." Kakashi was blushing

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Asked Lady Suki as she composed herself to look normal

"We thought he was with you." Sakura said

"Uh-oh where could that idiot be?" Sasuke hated Naruto but for some reason respected him as a ninja.

"Only he knows." Kakashi said.

"So, Kakashi, Suki, what is going on between you two?" Sakura smirked as she spoke.

"Uh…Ummm… Sakura-Chan, shouldn't you be helping Sasuke-Chan back to the motel room?" Kakashi and Suki were caught red handed. Poor Kakashi had to make an excuse about him and Suki's relationship.

"Yea, uh-huh. OK then Sasuke and I are going to the motel room. See _ya_ later, love birds!" Sakura laughed as she helped Sasuke walk back to the motel room.

**: Back at the motel room**

"I wonder where Naruto is." Sakura thought aloud.

"I have no clue, nor do I care." Sasuke replied casually.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Sakura said as she was digging in her bag. "I left my locket at the hospital. Sasuke I am going back to get it. Will you be fine here until I get back?"

"Of course I will. Will you be ok going into town without me?" Sasuke was smirking a little.

Sakura smiled, "Yea, of course I will be OK."

Sakura walked over to the door. She stopped when Sasuke called to her, "Hey Sakura, be careful. I am serious. I sense danger."

"Sasuke, Don't worry, I will be fine." Sakura replied, as she shut the door and walked over to Sasuke. She hugged his neck. "I will be fine. Just don't worry yourself to much, OK? "Sakura said as she pulled away from Sasuke's neck.

"Yea I guess. Just be careful, will _ya_?" Sasuke said seriously

**: On the way back to the hospital **

_I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now, _Thought Sakura. _Oh great it is getting dark and I can't remember is I go left or if I go right. I guess I should go left. _

Twenty minutes later:

_I can't believe I am lost in the middle of nowhere. What was that? Oh great again, some one has been following me. _"Who's there? I am warning you, I am an ace rank ninja."

(More rustling in the bushes.) Sakura tossed a kunai into the bushes.

"Owww!! Sakura-Chan why'd you hit me with a kunai?" It was Naruto

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto-Chan, why did you sneak up behind me? And where have you been all day?"

"I have been out training; I have to be better than Sasuke. You, know, to impress the ladies." Naruto snickered

"Yea, whatever Naruto-Chan." Sakura kept walking

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were traveling with someone." Naruto said

"Naruto-Chan, I am not traveling with anyone."

"Well then Sakura turn around, because we have company." Naruto said as he stared behind Sakura.

Sakura threw a punch as soon as she turned around. She and Naruto heard whom ever it was cough. Suddenly it hit Sakura. _Oh gosh, I just hit Sasuke-Kun!_ Thought Sakura's inner.

"Sakura-chan... I came to tell you that I found your locket..." Sasuke's voice was very hoarse.

"Sasuke-kun , I only punched you. Why are you so busied and bloody? Sasuke!" Sakua fell down beside Sasuke. He had fainted.

"Naruto, do you have the slightest idea of what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura put on her chakra glove and stared to heal Sasuke's wounds.

"Sakura-chan run. I don't want you and Naruto to see me leave like this." Sasuke was now trying to stand.

"Sasuke stop acting like a retard and lets get back the hotel."

_Naruto is about as smart as Kakashi Sensei. _Thought Sakura.

"I am serious. I don't want you two to know what is about to happen. I am sorry I let the village down." Sasuke was now standing. Suddenly he dropped Sakura's locket and grab his backpack and started to walk off.

"Wait Sasuke! What are you talking about?" Sakura grab Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke grab a kunai and held it close to Sakura's neck.

"I have chosen my path. And it is final so leave now or witness some thing you don't ever want to see happen. Sakura-Chan I especially don't want you to be here when I leave. So Naruto be a good team mate and escort Sakura-Chan back to her motel room."

"Sasuke what are you saying you are not making any sense at all!" Sakura's eyes flooded as she tried not to think about was going to happen.

"Sasuke stop talking crazy and lets get back." Naruto was confused as always.

"Don't you idiots understand? I am not coming back." Sasuke said as he smirked.

Just as he finished his sentence a group of four sound ninja jumped out of a tree to greet him. But they were just illusions. Suddenly one appeared be hind Sakura and grabbed her from behind and put a kunai to her throat, same with Naruto.

"Let them go. They aren't worth it." Sasuke said to the ninja smiling.

"Sasuke…I can't believe you. After all we been through. You deserted us! How dare you!" Sakura was running at Sasuke with all her might.

**(Hint she didn't say Sasuke-kun! gasps)**


	6. Title unkown

**Chapter 6: **The decision.

**Sorry you all will have to wait until part 2: Separate paths!**


	7. The Decision

**Naruto; Part 2...**

**Separate Paths!**

_Recap:_

"_Sasuke what are you saying you are not making any sense at all!" Sakura's eye flooded as she tried not to think about what was going to happen._

"_Sasuke stop talking crazy and lets get back." Naruto was confused as always._

"_Don't you idiots understand? I am not coming back." Sasuke said as he smirked._

_Just as he finished his sentence a group of four sound ninja jumped out of a tree to greet him. But they were just illusions. Suddenly one appeared be hind Sakura and grabbed her from behind and put a kunai to her throat, same with Naruto._

"_Let them go. They aren't worth it." Sasuke said to the ninja smiling._

"_Sasuke…I can't believe you. After all we have been through. You deserted us! How dare you!" Sakura was running at Sasuke with all her might._

_End of recap…_

**Still in the woods:**

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the neck we she came close to stabbing him. _He has became his brother, all over again! I just fear he is worse. _Thought Naruto silently as he appeared between Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke, you ass, let her go now!!" Naruto shouted as he signed a few hand signs and summoned rasegan. Sasuke flew back, Sakura hit the ground very weak, and Naruto bent down to her aid.

"Naruto I am fine, we need- She was cut off by Naruto

"Sakura-Chan, save your strength, don't talk." Naruto's hands were glowing green trying to heal her.

_Why is he trying to heal me? _Thought Sakura.

She looked down and saw the she had been stabbed by Sasuke… _H-he really doesn't love me…_Sakura was starting to cry now.

"Naruto-Chan, I can heal myself, just get Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

As usual, Naruto looked puzzled. He then knew that she finally realized what a cold hearted bastard Sasuke was.

"OK Sakura-Chan, I will kill him. For you."

Naruto slid out a kunai from his pouch and arose from Sakura's side. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Wait, I want to go with you." She said as she used him for support to stand.

"What do you mean, you will be able to watch form were your at. He is knocked out over there by that tree- Naruto stopped talking as Sakura pointed at the empty space at the tree.

"Damn that Uchia!" Naruto cursed.

"C'mon Sakura, I'll help you back to the motel room. We will leave to find him tomorrow. Right now, all I want you to do is rest." Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her back to the motel.

**Back in Sakura's Motel room:**

On the way back Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto hated to disturbed her, but the number one-hyper active-knucklehead- ninja forgot Sakura's room number.

"Sakura, what is your room number?" Naruto whispered in her in ear.

"Hn. Oh Naruto-Kun…umm… it is room 326." Sakura said sleepily.

Naruto blushed form hearing Sakura calling him 'Naruto-Kun'. Naruto entered Sakura's motel room. As he did, he noticed she was asleep again. A small smile crept on his face. He placed her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Naruto noticed that the window was open so he walk over there to close it, not thinking anything about it. _I guess I'll stay the night and make sure nothing happens to her. _Naruto thought as he plopped down on the small couch and turned on the el' cheapo television.

Naruto jumped at noise. He quickly turned around to find that Sakura was up and walking over to that couch.

"Naruto-Kun, how did we get here? Where is Sasuke? Why is my stomach hurting so bad?" Asked Sakura

_Oh great she doesn't remember a thing! Lucky me…_

"Sakura-Chan remember, Sasuke fled from the scene when I hit him with _rasegan. _He also stabbed you with a kunai, remember now?" Naruto said as gentle as he could.

"I do remember… Naruto-kun, make yourself comfortable. You can stay the night. I am going back to bed."

As Sakura walked off Naruto could hear her mumble, " Yea I am going to bed to try to sleep this sleep this crazy night off"

Sakura thought she heard something in the middle of the night so she awoke to ask Naruto if he had heard anything. She quickly, but quietly shuffled over to Naruto. He had fell asleep on the couch. Sakura sat down at the edge of the couch by Naruto's head. He had forgotten to take his headband off. She untied the back of it and placed it on the arm of the couch.

Naruto awoke to feel that his headband was off. Then he noticed Sakura sitting beside him staring at him.

"Sakura-Chan, do you know what happened to my headband?" Naruto questioned sleepily.

"Oh, you fell asleep with it on, and I know how you don't like to sleep with it on so, I took it off for you." Sakura said 

"Oh, thanks" was Naruto's short reply. "Sakura-Chan, what time is it?"

"It is about two hours till day break."

"Do you think you are rested enough to go out and find Sasuke?" Naruto asked the pink haired kunochi.

"Of course I am. But shouldn't we let Lady Suki and Kakashi Sensei know were we are going so they don't start sending out the search and rescue?"

"We should leave a note. If we tell them up front, they won't let us continue out our mission alone."

"I guess you have a point." Replied Sakura

"OK, we have one hour to prepare. I want to leave at least an hour before day break."

**: Sakura's Preparation **

Sakura just kind of sat there staring blankly thinking about if she should go or stay. She was immediately snapped away from her thoughts again when Naruto said,

"Sakura-Chan, aren't you going to prepare?" Asked Naruto as he laughed at her just staring blankly like an idiot…

"Oh…Huh? Yea I am, sure, just give me a sec?" said the dazed Sakura.

Naruto laughed some more before he arose form the other side of the couch to go pack. _Well I guess I better go pack to, _Thought Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, I forgot I was here at your motel room. I am going to head over to mine to pack. When you finish, come over to mine. The room number is 331. Well see ya in a bit Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura arose from the couch when she heard Naruto leave. She walked over into her small room and began packing. Just as she was almost finished, and about to walk out of the door, she noticed a kunai wrapped in a bloody cloth, laying on the floor. It had a note attached.

_Sakura-Chan, _

_ Thank you for everything you have done for me, but it is time for us to go our separate ways. My path is chosen. I hope you can find yours. I left the kunai you gave me here because I don't need silly tools to help me get by. I have enough power to get by myself. Don't bother looking for me; you will just get hurt more. _

_ -Regards _

_ Uchia, Sasuke _

Sakura stuffed the kunai in her back pack, and tossed the note in her kunai pouch. _Well I am ready. Here goes nothing. Wait, I am forgetting something. Oh yea! I was supposed to leave a note_, thought Sakura. So she quickly scribbled down a quick note, and headed out for Naruto's room.

**: Naruto's Preparation **

_Okay, I have all of my kunai knives, ninja stars, medical bandages, and all of my sebons, what am I missing? _


	8. Preparing for Revenge

**Chapter 2/7: Preparing For Revenge!**

**: Back in Sakura's Motel room**

On the way back Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto hated to disturbed her, but the number one-hyper active-knucklehead- ninja forgot Sakura's room number.

"Sakura, what is your room number?" Naruto whispered in her in ear.

"Hn. Oh Naruto-Kun…umm… it is room 326." Sakura said sleepily.

Naruto blushed form hearing Sakura calling him 'Naruto-Kun'. Naruto entered Sakura's motel room. As he did, he noticed she was asleep again. A small smile crept on his face. He placed her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Naruto noticed that the window was open so he walked over there to close it, not thinking anything about it. _I guess I'll stay the night and make sure nothing happens to her. _Naruto thought as he plopped down on the small couch and turned on the el' cheapo television.

Naruto jumped at noise. He quickly turned around to find that Sakura was up and walking over to that couch.

"Naruto-Kun, how did we get here? Where is Sasuke? Why is my stomach hurting so bad?" Asked Sakura

_Oh great she doesn't remember a thing! Lucky me…_

"Sakura-Chan, remember, Sasuke fled from the scene when I hit him with _rasegan. _He also stabbed you with a kunai, remember now?" Naruto said as gentle as he could.

"I do remember… Naruto-kun, make yourself comfortable. You can stay the night. I am going back to bed."

As Sakura walked off Naruto could hear her mumble, "Yea I am going to bed to try to sleep this sleep this crazy night off"

Sakura thought she heard something in the middle of the night so she awoke to ask Naruto if he had heard anything. She quickly, but quietly shuffled over to Naruto. He had fell asleep on the couch. Sakura sat down at the edge of the couch by Naruto's head. He had forgotten to take his headband off. She untied the back of it and placed it on the arm of the couch.

Naruto awoke to feel that his headband was off. Then he noticed Sakura sitting beside him staring at him.

"Sakura-Chan, do you know what happened to my headband?" Naruto questioned sleepily.

"Oh, you fell asleep with it on, and I know how you don't like to sleep with it on so, I took it off for you." Sakura said

"Oh, thanks" was Naruto's short reply. "Sakura-Chan, what time is it?"

"It is about two hours till day break."

"Do you think you are rested enough to go out and find Sasuke?" Naruto asked the pink haired kunochi.

"Of course I am. But shouldn't we let Lady Suki and Kakashi Sensei know were we are going so they don't start sending out the search and rescue?"

"We should leave a note. If we tell them up front, they won't let us continue out our mission alone."

"I guess you have a point." Replied Sakura

"OK, we have one hour to prepare. I want to leave at least an hour before day break."

**: Sakura's Preparation**

Sakura just kind of sat there staring blankly thinking about if she should go or stay. She was immediately snapped away from her thoughts again when Naruto said,

"Sakura-Chan, aren't you going to prepare?" Asked Naruto as he laughed at her just staring blankly like an idiot…

"Oh…Huh? Yea I am, sure, just give me a sec?" said the dazed Sakura.

Naruto laughed some more before he arose form the other side of the couch to go pack. _Well I guess I better go pack to, _Thought Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, I forgot I was here at your motel room. I am going to head over to mine to pack. When you finish, come over to mine. The room number is 331. Well see ya in a bit Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura arose from the couch when she heard Naruto leave. She walked over into her small room and began packing. Just as she was almost finished, and about to walk out of the door, she noticed a kunai wrapped in a bloody cloth, laying on the floor. It had a note attached.

_Sakura-Chan,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me, but it is time for us to go our separate ways. My path is chosen. I hope you can find yours. I left the kunai you gave me here because I don't need silly tools to help me get by. I have enough power to get by myself. Don't bother looking for me; you will just get hurt more. _

_-Regards _

_Uchia, Sasuke _

Sakura stuffed the kunai in her back pack, and tossed the note in her kunai pouch. _Well I am ready. Here goes nothing. Wait, I am forgetting something. Oh yea! I was supposed to leave a note_, thought Sakura. So she quickly scribbled down a quick note, and headed out for Naruto's room.

**: Naruto's Preparation**

_Okay, I have all of my kunai knives, ninja stars, medical bandages, and all of my sebons, what am I missing? Oh, yea my pictures! _Naruto walked back over to his bed side and took the pictures off the bed side stand. One of them was a picture of the third hokage, Naruto's father. One of the others was a pick of the whole team 7 when they just found out who was on there team. The other was a picture Lady Tsunadae's becoming of hokage.

Naruto jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Umm who is it?" Naruto said as he shoved the pictures in his kunai pouch.

"It is me!" The voice sounded like Sakura

"Come in!" Naruto shouted

Sakura came in with her back slung across her shoulder.

"Hey Naruto-Kun are you ready, or do you need help packing?" Sakura asked

"Umm…Nope, I am ready to go!" Naruto said cheerfully but yet worried.

"Hey Naruto, remember last night when I heard that noise, and the window was open? Well apparently Sasuke had been in there…" Sakura looked at her kunai pouch and took out the note. "He left this along with the kunai I gave him…"

Naruto read the note over.

"Sakura, I know how you are going to kill Sasuke…" Naruto said staring at the note thinking of how much pain Sasuke put Sakura through.

"W-What? I can't kill Sasuke…" Sakura was mad but yet scared about what Naruto's plan was.

"Sakura, he has hurt you more than anyone. It is only you that deserves to kill him. And kill him with the gift he disowned you." Naruto was sounding more mature than he has ever sounded.

"Naruto…You-you, you are right! And I will seek my vengeance.."

Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes. He then couldn't see anything. _What the heck?_ Then it hit him…_I am crying…_ Sakura tossed her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed at Sakura's action.

"Sakura…" 

"Naruto-Kun, I will seek vengeance, not just for me, but for you also." Sakura quickly pulled away.

"I guess we better get going now, huh?" Smiled Sakura

"Yea I guess we have a long journey ahead of us." Smiled Naruto as they arose from the couch and left.

End of Chapter 2/7


End file.
